ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Warriors
The Ghost Warriors are an enemy faction in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. They are people once sent to the Cursed Realm who have been summoned into Ninjago by Morro using the Allied Armor of Azure, the Realm Crystal, or the Preeminent. The ghosts are partially translucent, glowing bright green. The Ghost Warriors are known to use Dragons as a mode of transportation. It is unknown if they used them in the Cursed Realm (noting the Preeminent's size), and the dragons were never seen being ridden when they entered Ninjago (with the exception of Morro's). History Following the birth of the Cursed Realm, several souls would proceed to arrive at the realm following death, with only the most wicked and vile souls arriving, with the exception of those who were banished using a spell. Being transformed into Ghosts as a result, the Ghost Warriors fell under the command of the Preeminent, the sentient consciousness of the Cursed Realm, and would remain imprisoned for countless years as an atonement for their crimes in life. Later, the Ghost Warriors began preparation for their master's plan to curse the Sixteen Realms, with their Master of Wind and Weapon Masters -Morro, Wrayth, Ghoultar, Soul Archer, and Bansha- being assigned in particular to carry out the Preeminent's plans. Stiix and Stones While battling the Ninja over the Scroll of Airjitzu, their commander Morro summoned several of the Ghost Warriors to support him. Initially having the upper hand, the Ghosts were eventually destroyed after Ronin gave the Ninja permission to use his Aeroblades, which, being made of Deepstone, were able to interact with and destroy them, their souls being dragged back into the Cursed Realm. Curse World - Part I Summoned by Morro and his Weapon Masters using the Realm Crystal, the Ghost Warriors were tasked with taking over Stiix and defending it from any intruders. Making short work of the citizens by imprisoning, the Ghost Warriors ran rampant, exposing themselves to the luxuries of the living they had missed out on in the Cursed Realm, such as food, music, etc. However, being confronted by the Ninja, the Ghost Warriors fought them, bolstered by the knowledge of their practical immortality, with the Realm Crystal bringing them back to Ninjago every time they died. Though initially unable to stop Lloyd's advance on the Realm Crystal, they nevertheless welcomed the arrival of the Preeminent into Ninjago. Curse World - Part II With countless more Ghost Warriors arriving to help in the battle, the spectral entities assisted their master, helping feed her more souls to devour. When the Ninja attempted to drop the Preeminent into the Endless Ocean by destroying Stiix's foundations, the Ghost Warriors worked to help their master possess the entire city, allowing her enough immunity from the water to pursue several fleeing citizens out into the ocean, hoping to devour their souls and become even stronger. Attempting to fight off the Ninjas' attempts to thwart their master, the Ghost Warriors failed, with Nya unlocking her True Potential and summoning a massive tidal wave killing the Preeminent and all of them, save thirty survivors, who managed to escape and regroup, plotting revenge. The New Ninja Seeking vengeance upon Nya for the death of their queen and destruction of their home, the surviving Ghost Warriors attacked Stiix, luring her into their trap as they ambushed her atop a tower. Restricted by the lack of space, enormous height, and lack of allies, Nya began to lose against the Ghost Warriors as they slowly overwhelmed her. However, the Ninja intervened, saving Nya and helping her defeat the Ghost Warriors. Even as they disintegrated, the leader of the surviving group promised to return one day, before being destroyed, leaving all of them truly deceased, the fates of their souls left ambiguous. Members *The Preeminent (Leader/Queen) *Morro, Master of Wind (Second-In-Command) *Chain Master Wrayth *Blade Master Bansha *Scythe Master Ghoultar *Bow Master Soul Archer *Ghost Ninja Attila *Ghost Ninja Hackler *Ghost Ninja Ming *Ghost Ninja Spyder *Ghost Ninja Howla *Ghost Ninja Yokai *Ghost Ninja Wooo *Ghost Warrior Cowler *Ghost Warrior Cyrus *Ghost Warrior Ghurka *Ghost Warrior Pitch *Ghost Warrior Pyrrhus *Ghost Warrior Wail *Skreemers *Possibly several Anacondrai Cultists Vehicles *Chain Cycle *Mech-enstein *Morro Dragon (only used by Morro) Abilities Ghost Warriors are constantly intangible, able to pass through solid objects without effort. Because of this, they have to concentrate in order to grasp/move things or people. Ghost Warriors have the ability to possess objects, mechanisms, materials, and people. This includes the variety of sand, to vehicles, to key holes. Skreemers can possess people by attaching themselves to the head of the person. Most ghosts are able to change between having legs and having a ghost tail. Most ghosts levitate around (with their ghost tails), as opposed to walking with legs. Morro has never been seen using a ghost tail, but has levitated. Some ghost warriors (notably Morro, Bansha, Ghoultar, Soul Archer, and others) have a variety of weapons that they are able to summon. These are usually melee weapons, with the exception of Soul Archer: *Serrated Dagger - Bansha, Morro (two) *Serrated Scythe - Ghoultar *Double-Blade Serrated Dagger - Bansha *Bow and Arrow - Soul Archer *Serrated Flail - Wrayth Trivia *None of the Ghost Warriors are alive, as they were all dissolved by the Endless Sea during the destruction of the Cursed Realm. *The Ghost Army ties with the Serpentine for the most characters/antagonists released as minifigures. Both factions have a total of seventeen different minifigures. *Like the Skreemers, the Ghost Warriors also have a large appetite. *All of the Ghost Warriors other than Morro and Ghoultar have fangs. **It's unknown if Wrayth, Bansha, and Soul Archer have fangs because they never have been shown without their head cover (although the heads of the Ghost Generals are shown in the sets). *Morro is the only ghost to never have a ghost tail either due to him being the latest soul banished to the Cursed Realm, or being the Elemental Master of Wind and having the ability of flight. *The Ghost Warriors are the second antagonist faction not to eventually become allies with the Ninja, the first being the Anacondrai Cultists. Gallery MorroSwords.png|Morro with two large serrated daggers MorroCGI.png|Morro with two ghost swords GhoulTarCGI.png|Ghoultar and his scythe SoulArcherCGI.png|Soul Archer and his bow Bansha1.png|Bansha and her double-bladed dagger WraythCGI.png|Wrayth and his flail 4Ghosts.png|All four ghosts OverStiix.png|Morro and Soul Archer GhostDragon.png|A Ghost Dragon (note the lack of lower limbs) GhostDragonRoar.png MorroDragon.png|The Morro Dragon. Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:2015 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Ghosts Category:Characters turned into a ghost